


A Song that Echoes On

by Lizardbeth



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Anders runs into the Caprica Resistance....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song that Echoes On

**Author's Note:**

> archival repost from LJ: Nov 2012

"Sam, it's the C-Bucs," Helo says with surprise. Sam looks at the blonde woman holding guns on both of them and now that he has a moment to breathe, realizes she and several of the others are wearing the black and red of his favorite team.

Sam sees the hard glint in her eye and the unwavering weapons and he believes that somehow she managed to keep them alive. 

Later, he's impressed by the camp she's made in the old high school. He wanders out to the courtyard where he finds a pyramid court. He puts on the arm guard and picks up the ball. 

"You know how to play?" Kara asks and he slings the ball at her.

"Used to play at the Academy. It's been awhile." 

She grins, taunting him. "That gonna be your excuse when I kick your ass?"

"At least I'll have one," he retorts.

It's not the first time he's thought pyramid is a lot like foreplay, but it is the first time getting beaten (she's fast and she plays dirty when there's no ref) has gotten him quite so aroused. She smirks, knowing what she's doing to him, but she's panting too, and they don't manage to finish the game before she's pulling his mouth to hers. The pyramid ball falls to the ground forgotten, as his hands can't get enough of her body. She's all muscle and curves, lush but strong and she takes his breath away. 

On the cot she pushes him down and rides him, and it's almost enough just to watch her - golden hair, full breasts, sweat making her skin glow as her hips roll over his and she ripples on him hard enough to make his breath catch. 

But it's not until he sees her stagger - in pain but in greater determination- from that evil toaster breeding place in a bloodied hospital gown that he knows he will get her free of this planet, if he has to fight the gods themselves. He tries to get her to come with him, but she wants to destroy the farms; he's willing to stay, but the Arrow has to go back to the Fleet, and they'll probably kill Sharon and Helo unless he vouches for them. 

He folds Kara's fingers around his dog tag. "I swear, I'll come back for you." 

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Sam." 

As he brings her hand to his lips, he wonders if anyone ever kept a promise to her before. "I can and I will. Wait for me." 

She gives a little mocking salute. "Aye, Captain Longshot." Yet she can't let go of his hand any more than he can let go of hers and their fingertips try to cling together as they pull apart. Despite his promise, he fears he'll never see her again, as he walks away.


End file.
